Shaggy's reason to live
by draco122
Summary: After losing everyone Shaggy returns to the Ghoul School. Shaggy has nothing to live for. Will a vampire princess show him otherwise? Shaggy/ Sibella
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story I promised it is a Shaggy/Sibella story and only that paring. It will start as Shaggy/ Velma but will not remain that way for long. The story will not be a one shot but will not be long either.

Plot: Sibella gives Shaggy a reason to live after a series of horrible events occur to him.

I own nothing

I did promise someone that I would Pm them when I published this story but I can't find who it is.

Miss Grimwood was an old strange and downright scary woman at times but a kind and caring person none the less. She had a school that sadly was not very big only five girls or woman now lived in it. She had only one teacher at the school for gym since she herself was not fit enough to do it. Everything else she was more than ok to do.

Standing before her was a friend of hers and the old gym teacher of the school. He had asked for his old job back and since the original five were still somewhat students and still needed some training and she was planning on recruiting more students she agreed. The original five were all in their 20 but still needed training.

"So what brings you here? Last time it was after your gang broke apart." Shaggy broke down crying. Miss Grimwood was shocked by this. She had never seen Shaggy cried. Even after he left he maintained contact with the Ghoul School. The six were at his wedding to Velma.

Velma even knew of them and was not freaked out by them. She was accepted by all of them as a good mate. After Shaggy cried for a short time he was able to speak.

"Everyone is dead they were aiming for me but got them instead." Miss Grimwood was shocked. Shaggy felt four pairs of arms hug him. All of his friends were hugging him expect Phanny with her being a ghost and all.

The others wanted to know what had happened but Tanis used the mental link all of them had with each other.

"Guys we can't push him. He will tell us when he is ready." Tanis said to her sisters. The others did not want to heed the mummy's advice.

"No she is right everyone. When he is ready he will tell us." Sibella spoke and since she was the leader unofficially they listened. At least to Sibella it was unofficially she never saw herself as a leader but she was. When Miss Grimwood died Sibella was going to take over. At least that is what everyone knew everyone but Sibella that is however that is for a another time later in the story.

"Shaggy you need not say anything the pain is still too much so wait. When and if you are ready we will be here for you." Sibella said this. It made Shaggy feel better and he asked if he could go and get some sleep. So Sibella walked him to his room once done she rejoined her friends.

"I am not sure what happened but Shaggy has killed. I can smell the blood on him. It is a lot of blood."

"So what are you going to do Bella?" Winnie asked her best friend and sister.

"I do not know what you mean?" Sibella said this caused everyone to roll their eyes at her.

"Bella we all know that you love Shaggy. So I will ask once more what are you going to do?" Winnie asked.

"I do not know just be there and help him should he need a friend to relay upon." Winnie sighed.

"Ok since subtle is not working I will ask straight away. Are you going to try and win his heart?" Winnie asked which caused Sibella to have a look of fear.

"I want to but he is hurting his wife is dead. For crying out loud Winnie I can't just go after him like that. I will wait and if the time comes I will but for now I will wait." Sibella walked off after that.

"Girls you both need to be ready to aid her and him. She is too stubborn she will not follow her heart and I fear he will do something foolish. He is hanging on by a very thin thread." All four promised to look after their sister and teacher. Sibella after she left walked to her room to get some sleep. She had to pass by Shaggy's room. She opened up the door to watch him.

She spent some time looking at him. She was in love with him and had been for a few years. She had no more time to think since he started to shake badly. She without thinking climbs into bed with him and pulls him close to her. He was able to relax a little bit. When he had claimed down SIbella was able to leave. She knew he may not like waking up next to her.

End of chapter it was short I know but it is setting the mood. I am going out of town on the 31st will be back the 10th maybe 11th.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scooby Doo and never will

Shaggy woke up form a nightmare feeling scared, cold and empty. Sibella woke up feeling cold and empty as well but that was how she always woke up. Shaggy's nightmares were of what had occurred six days ago when almost everyone he cared about was killed. Almost everyone since the Ghoul School Gang was still alive.

He was shaken up and not doing well. He wanted it all to be a dream but he knew it was not. He started to cry and to cry hard. Sibella had heard him since she went to go and check on him to see how he was doing. She did not want to open the door but she heard the crying and knew her friend needed her.

So she gently walks into the room and hugs him close to her. He does not fight the hug since it feels nice and good. Sibella started to stroke his hair.

"There is no need to rush or no need really but it might help you if you talk about what happened. We are here for you I am here for you." Sibella said. Sibella did not care if Shaggy did not tell she would respect his wishes.

"Tonight I will tell everyone. I do not wish to tell the story more than once. To be honest I am not sure I can tell it more than once." Sibella agreed and found everyone else and told them. That day Shaggy trained some of the new girls.

Later that night Shaggy and the six were in his room.

"I warn you this story is hard for me to say so please just bear with me if I stop." The others nodded and wait for him to speak.

Flashback

Shaggy was asked to go to the story by his wife. All of the family and friends were there and no food was in the house so he went to get some. Shaggy was the food expert in the family so it was natural that he got the food.

He was by himself and was walking causally home. He was happy he had a great family and great friends. The Hex Girls had finished up there tour and were visiting the gang. They had played at the wedding of Shaggy and Velma.

Shaggy walks home and smells blood human blood and a lot of it. He drops the food he has gotten and runs into the house. Everyone is on the ground covered in blood his friends, his mother, father, and sister. The hex girls as well expect Thorn.

She is still on the ground and still in pain and still covered in blood but she is alive barely.

"I am sorry we tried to stop them there were too many and they took us by surprise. Velma was killed instantly she suffered no pain." Shaggy helped out or tried to but she pushed him away.

"There is nothing you can do for me to save me. I am going to die. Kill the ones that did this they are nearby I can sense them. There were at least 30 of them. It had been an honor being your friend." With that Sally Mckinght aka Thorn closed her eyes and let the darkness overtake her.

Shaggy looked around everyone was dead. Velma, Scooby, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, Luna, Dusk, Sugi, his mom everyone was dead. He pulled his head back and unleashed a great big howl a howl of pain and sadness that was heard for many miles. It made all people who had good hearts cry for they could feel the pain of loss in the howl.

Shaggy gathered the bodies of his family and friends. He then buried the bodies in the ground. Afterwards he set the house on fire. He had gotten the scent of the ones that had killed his family. Luckily for him they were all in one place. Unluckily for them they were all in one place.

Shaggy heard them talking. The attack was meant as a revenge thing. The ones behind it were the villains that Mystery Inc had put behind bars. Not all of the villains were there some of them. Many of the bad guys had reformed after going to jail. These 30 did not and wanted revenge.

"We did not get the skinny coward." One guy said.

"Yeah but he will be easy to kill." The other guy said.

Both guys were cut in half by a pair of claw hands. Shaggy had semi transformed. The power of the werewolf was inside of him. Dracula had turned him to one and it never went away. He had gained the wolf's power and was unstoppable as the other 28 would soon find out this fact.

The others all laughed thinking it would be easy very easy.

"I fail to see what is so funny. I will end each of you right now." Shaggy said.

"You are outnumbered. We killed the strongest in your group and that was Fred." Some random soon to be dead guy said. Shaggy started to laugh and laugh hard it was not a normal laugh no it was a cold dark laugh.

"Fred was not the strongest not by a long shot. He was strong but I was and am still the strongest of Mystery Inc." To prove it he charged and killed three more guys before anyone could blink. The remaining 25 all charged him with various sharp objects. No one had a gun which was odd but Shaggy never cared to think about it.

The remaining 25 never had a chance for Shaggy was not rational right now. He was normally a very claim and reasonable guy. Violence was not his thing but his heart had been shattered and he allowed the darkness within him to take control for a short time.

He was a monster in every sense of the word. In a matter of seconds the remaining 25 were dead. Afterwards Shaggy burnt their bodies. Afterwards he made the long walk to the Ghoul School.

End flashback

Now the others knew why Shaggy was this way. He lost so many in one moment. He also went against his very nature. Shaggy was not a killer and the others knew this. None were scared of him. All of them understood what it was like. All had given into the rage at one point or another. All knew how easy it was.

All of them held Shaggy. Shaggy stood up.

"Thank you but it is not wise if I stay here." He took out a knife and plunged it into his heart faster than anyone could stop him. He fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his wound.

End chapter

I know cliffhanger but I am evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanis was at his side before his body hit the ground. She was able to close off his wound and stop the bleeding but it was not going to be enough. He had lost a lot of blood and the wound was very close to his heart.

"There is only one way to save him. Sibella you got to turn him." Tanis said to her friend and sister.

Sibella looked horrified at this ideal. She was not against it but under different circumstances was what she felt was the right way. She wanted to win Shaggy's heart and then give him the option of her turning him.

"He will hate me." Sibella said.

"Sibella if you do not turn him he will die and I know you. You will never forgive yourself if you allow him to die." Tanis said.

"You can talk to him once he is more rational. Once you tell him the truth he will understand. He is in pain a lot of it. Once the pain dies down you can speak to him." Winnie said.

"My dear I feel that you and Shaggy were meant to be together. I do not like that many good people had to die for it but you two belong together. Do not let him go or else you will hate yourself for all you immortal days." Miss Grimwood said.

So the young vampire princess plunged her fangs into his neck and started the process. First she drained him of blood. Afterwards she poured some of hers into him. The process was done and when Shaggy woke up he would be a half vampire half werewolf. His human side was dead at this point.

Tanis announced that he was in the clear. Sibella picked up Shaggy and carried him to the medical wing. She kissed him softly on the lips and then went to her room and wrote a note. She then walked out of the school and was about to transform and fly away.

"I did not think you would run Bella." Sibella did not need to turn around to know that it was Winnie speaking to her. Not even turning around she spoke.

"This way I can know for sure if he hates me. If he does I can be in peace." Sibella said.

Winne really did not know what to do. She knew her friend was being stupid and stubborn. She also knew that stopping Sibella when she was like this was next to impossible.

"As much as I know you are making a mistake I will not stop you. I will let him know." Winnie turned around but stopped before she reentered the school.

"Bella running does not help. I know you wanted to mark him differently but things will work out in the end." Sibella transformed and flew off. She landed at Shaggy's old home or at least what use to be his old home.

She found were Velma was buried. She got down and started to talk to Velma and to the others.

"I am sorry everyone that you died. None of you deserved it. All of you were good people that have done so much for the world." She took a pause.

"Velma I was jealously of you. I wanted to be Shaggy's wife but I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I never once tried to get in your way. If I could bring you back I would do it just to see him smile and be happy once more." She took a pause to fight the tears.

"I promise all of you I will watch over him and make him happy even if he does not want me in his life. I will also see to it that your deaths were not in vain. I feel that there was more to it and I will see to it that all will suffer." She took one more pause.

"I promise if he wishes to be with me I will love him always." Sibella felt a soft breeze blow through. She knew it was Velma giving her support.

With that she flew off into the night. She was heading to the woods near the school. They had always brought her peace before maybe they would now.

End of chapter I know it was short but it is important.

This chapter got out fast. Since it was short. However I do not think the next one will get out as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy was in his mind at this time after he tried to kill himself. Looking around he sees the wolf that is inside of him. However it looks weak and sick like. Next to it was another figure that also looked weak and sick. Both figures it looked like were merging and becoming one. In a flash they were gone.

He heard two voices but they sounded as one. He knew one was the werewolf and the other he assumed was the vampire. He had guessed the other figure was a vampire. He saw the fangs.

"We are now one. You will have the powers of a werewolf and vampire but none of the weakness's." The voice said.

"How did the vampire side come to me?" Shaggy asked.

"The purple haired one turned you to save your life." The voice said.

"I still should have died. A vampire cannot save a person when they have stabbed themselves in the heart." Shaggy said. He knew this for that is part of the reason he stabbed himself there. The heart pumped blood and with it being stabbed too much was lost.

"True under normal case yes however she used a greater power when she turned you. I will not tell you what it is. You must figure it out on your own. A hint I shall give you it is the greatest power on earth is what she used."

"The answer is simple and I think you know it. Just follow your heart when you figure it out." Shaggy knew that voice and knew it well. It was Velma. Looking up he was right he saw Velma.

"Follow your heart and move on or else I will be really mad." Velma said. Shaggy did not know what she meant but he promised her that he would move on only if the right person came along.

Shaggy had woken up. He looked down to see no signs of the attempt he made on his life. He knew what he did was stupid and cowardly but he was often viewed as being a coward so why not go out that way.

"How are you feeling Shaggy?" He knew it was Tanis.

"Like I tried to do something very stupid thankfully Sibella was there to help me and turn me."

"So you are not mad that she marked you?" Winnie asked.

"No I am glad she stepped in." Shaggy said.

"Do you understand the full implications of what it means?" Tanis asked. Shaggy shocked his head no.

"As you know a vampire can turn a human into a vampire. She not only turned you into one she marked you as you know. With how much blood you loss just turning you would not have saved you. She had to mark you." Tanis said. Shaggy was still confused. She was about to say something till Winnie stopped her.

Winnie was the second in command when Sibella was not around. It was unofficial but it was how things were done. So to that end Tanis obeyed and did not speak.

"I am sorry Shaggy but you need to figure out what it means on your own. Sibella is scared right now so she left after she marked you and discovered that you would live. Actually she is terrified of your reaction. I have this letter she left for you." Winnie handed it to Shaggy and left the room. Tanis and the others left as well. Winnie came back in and handed Shaggy a book. It was titled all you needed to know about vampires but never thought to ask.

So Shaggy stated to read the book it took him an hour to read it. He enjoyed learning more about the vampire side of him. He got to the last section of the book which was about marking a human.

"To mark a human is the ultimate act of love. Only if the vampire fully loves the human will the human be marked. If the human is on the verge of death only marking them will save them. The human must also have some feelings for you."

Shaggy read that and his eyes widened. If what this book said was true then Sibella was in love with him. Not only that but her love for him was very powerful so powerful that she kept him from dying. Now that main question for Shaggy was what to do now. First he had to figure out how he felt. He tucked the letter into his pocket and left the room.

Meanwhile Sibella was asleep in the forest. Many would say this was crazy and it was but keep in mind she is a vampire. None of the creatures of the forest would harm her. In fact many would protect her. She was asleep and as is often when people sleep they dream. However something happened that does not often happen to people that dream.

At least the author thinks so. Sibella was visited by someone. It was none other than Velma. SIbella was claim around the dead woman.

"To what do I owe this visit?" The Vampire Princess asked.

"I wish to see how you are doing." Velma said.

"Not good to be honest I feel like I have hurt a lot of people including you and the ones that died." Sibella said.

"You did not fire the gun that killed me or us. You did not lead the attack nor did you plan it. Yes you wished to be with Shaggy but you never tired to get in the way of my relationship." Velma said.

"You have been an amazing friend and I am glad I got the chance to get to know you. Please take care of him. He can be stubborn you must be just as stubborn." Velma then faded away. Back with Shaggy he was outside in the garden in the lotus position and mediating. It often helped him to find answers. However no answers were coming right now.

End of chapter

Sorry for the wait writers' block. I know you want more but it will come


	5. Chapter 5

Winnie knew that Shaggy had figured out Sibella's feelings or at least guessed what they were. She also knew that he was confused and messed up about his own feelings. She knew that he was thinking too much. Winnie was not a thinker she was fighter. She rather charge in head first then think about it. Most of the time she got into a lot of trouble but that was her style so she was not going to change anytime soon.

That was why Sibella and the others were with her to make sure she did not do that. Once more they often failed. The few times they were not it did not end well for the ones on the other end and the author will leave it at that. Also Winnie was not always well off. However despite her habit to charge head first and not think Winnie was very smart.

She knew that deep down Shaggy knew the answer. She knew that he was fighting it. She knew how to draw it out of him. She knew that he had to stop fighting it and to do that he had to stop thinking. There was only one way to do that.

"You and me need to have a fight Shaggy." Winnie said to herself.

"Winnie he is still recovering from his wounds." Tanis said.

"Yes I know but it will help." Winnie said and Tanis knew she could not stop her friend so she sighed and got her medical kit ready. Winnie got in front of Shaggy.

"I am guessing you wish for a fight. You were going to say it might help me?" Shaggy said and Winnie was slightly surprised that her friend had figured it out slightly but not too much. Shaggy stood up. He could still transform so he did just that. His power was increased and he was stronger than before the transformation.

Winnie suspected this fact. Winnie had a hard time beating him. Sometimes in there fights she would win other times and by others the author means most of the time Shaggy would win. Winnie liked a challenged she wanted to see how much stronger Shaggy was. So the fight also served that purpose besides helping her friends.

The fights between the two were so bad and violent that Sibella banded them form fighting in the school. Outside was fine and the girls often got to watch. Both fighters charge each other with claws extended. Tanis at the sideline was sighing.

"I see they are fighting once more." Miss Grimwood said.

"Winnie thinks Shaggy will stop fighting his emotions if they battle. I did not try and stop her it would have been pointless." Tanis said and Miss Grimwood agreed with the statement.

"So shall we take bets?" Miss Grimwood asked. Tanis was slightly shocked. Yes Miss Grimwood was creepy and scary at times. However she was stern as well and she would not usually do that type of thing. Tanis figuring it was one of her quirks just went along with it.

"Ok ten says Shaggy will win." Tanis said.

"Deal." Miss Grimwood said.

The fight was awesome and everyone was cheering for it. All of the girls had been allowed to watch it. Neither fighter was giving any ground. It was amazing.

"Shaggy why are you holding back?"Winnie asked.

"I did not think you could handle it." Shaggy said with a smirk.

"However if you want me to unleash my power then so be it." Shaggy said and he started to shout and his power went through the roof. (Yes Dragonball z reference still makes no sense the shouting.) Winnie could feel it. She was really looking forward to the fight.

However she was not ready for it. In a matter of seconds Shaggy had her pinned to the ground. Miss GrimWood handed Tanis the ten dollars. Winnie surrender the fight since she knew her brother had her beat and she was not going to win. She had hoped it would have been an off day for him. Sadly it was not.

"Ok brother I think you have the answer so what is it?" Winnie asked. She was not one for beating around the brush so to speak.

"I need to talk to her." Shaggy said.

"About what?" Winnie asked.

"To see if any relationship can form between us. I care about her I may even love her I do not know for sure and no amount of fighting will help me there. I need to date her that is the only way to find the answer." Shaggy said.

"I agree Shaggy now read this it will help you find her." Miss Grimwood said. She handed Shaggy the note Sibella left. He opened it up and read this.

"Shaggy by now I am sure you have been told what I did. I also hope by now you understand the full implications of what it means. To put it in a simpler way then the book Winnie gave you to read I am you wife. Yes I know she gave you that book." He took a pause.

Shaggy was unsure about this. He kind of knew about the wife thing for it made sense. However seeing it down on paper was different it made it more real. He read the rest of the letter.

"I could not face you so I ran and I know that was a very cowardly thing to do but I was and am scared. I love you Shaggy and I always have loved you. I wanted to mark you but not for a few more years and not until I got you to fall in love with me. If that never happened I was ok with that. If you want to talk to me I am hiding in my favorite spot." The letter ended. Shaggy was still unsure but he knew what he needed to do.

So he ran off to the forest which is where Sibella liked to go when she was upset. The place brought her peace.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

An argument and a talk in this chapter.

Sibella was in her forest just relaxing and listening to the sounds of the forest. The forest always relaxed her and brought her peace. She knew in a few days Shaggy would come and talk to her. If her heart was broken then she would rather be in the forest. She could sense someone approaching but she knew it was not Shaggy.

How did she know this you ask the answer was very simple. She could tell by the smell and the aura of the person. The person smelt like blood and lots of it indicating that the one was a vampire that consumed a lot of blood. The aura was not like Shaggy's who to Sibella was warm and safe this vampire was not giving off the warm and safe feeling.

In fact he was giving off the cold and unsafe feeling. Sibella had her eyes closed but that did not mean she did not know who was coming. Without opening her eyes she spoke. She knew who the vampire was and his being here could go either way.

"Hello father to what do I owe this visit in my safe place?" Sibella asked with a claim voice.

"You will speak to me with respect young lady." Count Dracula lord of the Vampires said.

"Foolish father you cannot make that threat here. This is my domain not yours the forest likes me not you. This is a forest that only one who is good can enter and you are not good. Now I will ask once more why are you here?" Her eyes were still closed and had remained closed.

Sibella did not get along with her father. She did not outright hate him at least not yet but she did not like him.

"I got the feeling that all vampire parents get when their children have marked someone as there mate. Who is it?" The count asked.

"That is none of your concern Lord Dracula." Sibella said using his title and not father.

"I am the vampire king all mates need to be approved by me if they are not vampires and as my daughter he must get my approval first." Dracula said. Sibella for the first time opened her eyes and looked at her father with deadly eyes.

"Actually Lord Dracula I do not. You do not see me as a daughter and never have. If you must know I did not seek approval first since marking this man was the only way to save him and I was not going to let the only man I love die." Sibella said.

"So it is Shaggy I told him to stay away from you." Dracula said. Sibella did not know that part. She spoke with a sweet voice but one that promised pain if she was not answered in a way that made her happy.

"What do you ever mean by that father?" She asked and Dracula looked scared.

"A few years ago I asked him a question. He told me if I did he would kill my family and my friends. I had to stay away from you so I did." Looking up the two vampire see that it is Shaggy. Shaggy walks over and kiss's Sibella and she gladly return's the kiss.

"I told you I would kill your family Shaggy if I ever caught you doing that or being with my daughter in anyway shape or form." Dracula said.

"My family is already dead Count. I know you hate me but let me be with her please. I promise not to hurt her." Shaggy said. Dracula did not want to do it but it would make his daughter happy and he had been mean to her. He was only looking out for her which was why he refused the request.

"Very well I will allow it don't hurt her or I will destroy you." The count said and flew off. Once he was gone SIbella looked at her mate.

"What was the kiss for?" She asked.

"Two reason's one it pissed off your father."Shaggy said and Sibella was a little hurt by that but she waited for Shaggy to finish.

"Second I wanted to." He said and that made her happy but she was not ready to jump yet. She was logical and she knew jumping too soon could cause her greater heart break.

"We need to talk Shaggy." Sibella said and he agreed she sat down on the ground and he followed suit.

"What did my father mean by all that?" Sibella asked.

"Before I stared to date Velma I asked your father for permission to date you." Shaggy and this caused the vampire princess to experience shock for the first time in many years. She normally did not experience shock for she always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone.

"I am guessing he promised to kill your family." Sibella said and it sounded like a question but it was not one. Shaggy nodded his head anyway.

"After that I asked Miss Grimwood for help in forgetting about my feelings for you. I did not want to do it but someone would have gotten hurt since at some point I was going to ask to date you anyway. Winnie helped me remember my feelings during are fight.." Sibella was unsure how to react to this to be fair would anyone?

She was not hurt that Shaggy took steps to forget his feelings for her for it made sense. His nobility was one of the things she loved about him.

"What did you feel for me then?" She asked.

"At the time I knew there was something but I was unsure. I knew I cared about you more than the others. I was not sure if I loved you at the time. That is why I wanted to date you to see if I did." Shaggy said.

"So do you want to date me now and see if you do love me?" Sibella asked with some hope ok a lot of hope. If that was the answer it would be better then she could have hoped for.

"No for the kiss we shared confirmed it. I do love you Sibella and I think I always have. I did come to love Velma but she never completely took your place." Shaggy said. Sibella was crying tears of joy right now.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Shaggy. I love you and always have your wedding day was the hardest day of my life." Sibella said she had to take a pause due to her happiness slash sadness.

"At first I had a massive crush on you but for the most part I ignored it but it grew stronger so much stronger Shaggy. I love you I want to be your mate and your wife." Sibella said.

"So how long were you going to wait?" She knew what he meant.

"At least a year to give you time to heal and I did not plan on going fast I was going to go slow." Sibella said.

"After a few years I would let my feelings be known." Sibella said.

"Shaggy I know this is soon but I want children will you give me children?" She asked and Shaggy was taken by surprise.

"I did not know vampires could have children." Shaggy said.

"It is a fact that not many know but yes we can. However the other person must be the mate of that vampire and the love the two have for each other must be strong very strong." Sibella said and she paused.

"Having a child will help you as well it will heal you and give you something to live for. I know that is why you tried to end your life." She said.

"I already have found something to live for Bella. I have one more question why did you not want to save me?" Shaggy asked and it took Sibella by surprise that he asked that.

"I did not want you to hate me. I was stupid and not thinking at the time." Sibella moved in and kissed him with a slow and passionate kiss. Her heart felt like it was on fire and she felt that the world had stopped it was amazing.

"Shaggy please make love to me and impregnate me right here right now." Sibella said. Shaggy was in shock and wanted to make sure she was sure of this however one look in her eyes and he knew she was nothing but serious. So he removed her cloths and his and the couple made love to each other in the forest. The fell asleep naked in each other arms.

End of chapter.

For the ones waiting for New King sorry the wedding is draining me. I want it to be perfect or as close to perfect as possible.


End file.
